runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
The Nicholas Family
Write the first paragraph of your page here. George Bennet To most of the world, George Nicholas seems like an ordinary father. He has shown great loyalty to his family and to his proffesion. It is very clear that he loves his daughter, he has no limits when protecting her, erasing peoples minds(with the help of William) , moving from place to place to escape the company and Sylar. 'Chapter 1: '''Mr. Nicholas appears to work for an organazation that is quite secretive. But Mr. Nicholas also has a non-work persona who lives and cares for his adopted daughter Claire, his wife Sandra, and his son Lyle. In this organaztion, it worked to bag and tag evolved humans, and the recent supers, with the help of his partner, William. The company finds that Mr.Nicholas is caring for an evolved human, unfortunately his daughter Claire. He was forced to go on a roon. Mr.Nicholas makes Willam take away his memories, so he couldn't be interrogated by the Company. After Mr.Nicholas recovers from his memory loss, Matt and Ted tresspass in to their house, resulting in Ted causing a small explosion to bring down their home. Mr.Nicholas manages to convince the two to help him take out the Companies tracking device. They agreed, but Ted is killed by Sylar. Mr.Nicholas and Matt find that the tracking system is a girl, they deicde to rescue her. How ever, they learn that the threat known as Sylar is near. Nicholas uses Molly to locate Sylar. He is quickly subdued by Sylar, and he watches Mason blow up in to the sky. After the commotion is over, Nicholas tells Claire that they should go home. Claire mentions that they have no home, but Nicholas tells her that home is anywhere their family is together. '''Chapter 2: '''George was assigned a new partner, Skull. They went after several super powered criminals and Skull was efficient enough for George. This changed when Sylar escaped out of his cell and kill several inmates and left the building, he also killed Joe Brandon. Angela, Mason's mother became the new "leader" and manipulated Sylar and made him George's partner for a few days, all of the agents left when Sylar arrived. George was seen piloting the airplane that was taking the 2 dozen superhumans to their death, he got in to an arugment with Claire, Skull tried to chip in despise seeing him piloting the plane, George left. '''Chapter 3: '''George continued to capture superhumans on his own, with the help of numerous partners, such as the re uccuring William. '''Chapter 4: '''George once an while helped the heroes, but decided to spend some family time through out chapter 4. '''Chapter 5: '''George was issued the job of the head director of the Agents Of the U.E.M.Sl.D, because of his skills and familiarity with superhumans. In return his family was given protection, and support. George continued to go on his own missions, and eventually was given Sylar as a partner in countering criminal superhuman activity. George tried to decline, but it was an order. George kind of neglected Sylar, but appreicated his talents when they came in use. He continued to investigate Rexcorp. When the battle of Varrock arrived, George helped by steering civilians to safety, and helping civil forces along with other agents. '''Chapter 5P2: '''George gave the Infinity Heroes information on Superior J.E.D '''Chapter 6: '''George continues to supervise the intelligence/stealth side of the U.E.M.S.L.D. He sometimes goes out on patrols with specialized agents to contain superhumans. As of 2017, he is Now 50. Georges talents and skills Despite being 46 years old, is fit. After being with the company for atleast 20-25 years, he has great martial arts skills, and great skill when using his firearms. '''Expert Martial Artists: '''George has mastered various martial arts. Such as karate, Kung Fu, wrestling, and kick boxing. This has kept him fit through out the years. '''Expert Marksman: '''George is an extremely accurate shot with fire arms, and is decent with a bow and arrow. '''Expert Detective: '''George has needed to solve cases with superhumans in the past, and is great at being a detective. George can tell if someone is lieing. '''Expert Strategist and Tactician: '''George can easily spot weaknesses in someone, once he has encountered them, and plot to use them against them. George can also create great plans to defeat an enemy. Equipment His main weapon consists of a 1911.45 caliber seiautomatic pistol. He has shown to have armor piercing bullets. Although this is his primary weapon, that company can give him more weapons. He has been using this gun ever since it was issued to him. *'Black Armored Sedan: '''Although it doesn't look like it, his sedan is armored to the point where it can take extensive damage. Its windows are thick and covered in polymer composite. The exterior of the car is made out of phitanium, and the insides out of titanium and steel. It can protect him from mines, grenades, high caliber bullets, hits from superhuman foes, and even energy weapons. It has thrusters which allow the car to reach high speeds. Claire Nicholas Claire lives a normal suburban lifestyle in Lumbridge. Until her ability manifested, her entrie world was effectively turned upside down. On a personal level, Claire loves her adoptive family very much, but still remained curious about their orgins, until she finally discovered her biological parents of her extended family. Claire was kind, yet courageous, nature. It is noted that she carries her fathers personality, except that her choices can be insensitive. '''Chapter 1: '''Claire, having discovered that she has the power to rapidly heal herself, asks her classmate Zach to video her jumping off an abandoned gravel plant and surviving. Walking home, the two came across a wild fire, from which Claire rescues a trapped man, but never takes credit for the incident. At her High school's homecoming, Claire is pursued by Sylar, but is ultimately saved by Mason Ward, though her friend Jackie is not. After the tragic events at homecoming, Claire decides to tell her father about her abilities. How ever, Claire is surprised that those around her are mystetiously losing their memories, and learns that William is responsible. William befriends Claire, and tells her what little he knows of her past, including the fact that her mother died in a fire fourteen years ago. After some research, Claire finds Meredith Gordon, her birth mother, and learns that Nathan Ward is her birth father, who are goth evolved humans. Life changes for Claire when Matt and Ted take her family hostage, her home burns, and her powers are discovred by Thompson. Claire is forced to go into hiding from the company. Eager to be normal and find out about her biological family, Claire travels to Varrock and meets the Ward's. After saving uncle Mason's life, the two team up to stop an impending explosion. '''Chapter 2: '''Claire was visited by the infamous Sylar. He torutured her with his only ability at the time, and continued to take hers. After that, not much of Claire was mentioned, untill Skull and Lewis visited, asking for answers for the mysterious Mr.Nicholas. She revealed her fathers job out of anger, and was thanked by the two. Then, she snuck out of her house and found the Companies facility. She soon entered, and struggled to fight a guard, but she did it. She then came across Eva. They fought, and Eva ended up decharging the building. The criminals escaped, and so did Sylar. Luckily, Goerge and Skull arrived. Later, while George went back in to the smoked building, Skull and Claire came across Sylar. Frog Man and a woman aided them, but Sylar escaped. Claire also aided Lewis, Skull, and Mason in the defeat of Nathan's forces. '''Chapter 5: '''Claire was ordered to stay in a U.E.M.S.L.D base along with the rest of her family, while her father aided Varrock. '''Chapter 5 P2: '''Claire continued to go to school in Falador. '''Chapter 6: '''Now graduated highschool, she attends college while working as an agent for the U.E.M.S.L.D, and works with her father a lot. Claire's ability: Claire posseses an immense healing factor, strong enough to heal from a small nuclear explosion within seconds. Considering that Mason exploded(the full size of a A-Bomb), and healed seconds later, Claire can replicate this. Sandra Nicholas Sandra Nicholas is an ordinary mom, caring for her family. She owns the family dog named Mr.Muggles. She was attacked by Sylar, but her memories were taken away. Lyle Nicholas Lyle is a typical teenager. He is often engrossed in Tv and video games.